My Goddess
by just drifting
Summary: She was the image of perfection, the light of my world and a goddess of beauty. She was everything. Emmett as he waits for Rosalie to return from her hunting trip. Em/Rose fluff


**A/N: A short one-shot about my new favourite coupe; Emmett and Rosalie. They are even more over-looked than Alice and Jasper. This story is adding to the few Emmett/Rosalie fics around. If anyone knows of any good ones please let me know because i love to read them**

**Disclamer: If i owned Twilight Bella would be a vampire and breaking dawn would already be out...in other words, i dont own twilight**

I paced impatiently across the veranda, waiting avidly for her to return. Jasper was doing the same a few metres in front of me. We had tried things to keep our minds of them but none worked. We played X-box but our hearts weren't in it so the game sucked. We tried arm wrestling but without the girls to cheer us on, it lost all its fun. Now we did nothing, just waited. I wished I had gone with her; she was magnificent when she hunted. But she had said that she wanted a girl's day with Alice and Esme and I had to respect her wishes.

Without her I didn't feel whole, Jasper felt the same way without Alice. And so when they were gone, we were completely useless. Carlisle had given up long ago trying to make us work while they were out. She was my other half and I knew that I couldn't survive without her. We were made for each other, ever since she saved me from that bear. I knew as soon as I saw her that she was the one and it seemed that she felt the same way too.

I heard a noise and my head snapped around to the source. There was a flash of black hair through the trees but that wasn't what I was looking for, I was searching for _my _angel, not Jasper's. And then I saw it, only for a fraction of a second but I definitely saw it, the lush blond hair that graced her head. And there she was, running towards me, her hair whipping behind her as she ran. She wasn't an angel, she was a goddess. I moved forward slightly to greet her as she slowed for the last couple of metres between us and walked calmly into my awaiting arms.

I pulled her into a bone crushing hug, loving the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I never wanted to let her go, she made me complete. I pulled her even closer and held onto her. She relaxed into me and our bodies pressed together in perfect harmony.

"Emmett let me go" she said softly yet firmly. Reluctantly I did what she asked and loosened my grip so that she could pull away from me, yet I refused to let go of her completely. I held tightly onto her arms and looked into her beautiful eyes. She smiled slightly

"Let's go inside" she said in her soft, musical voice. She took my hand and I followed obediently, I would do anything for her.

She sat on the couch and patted the spot beside her. I sat eagerly, sitting as close to her as possible. She looked at the x-box controllers, still sitting where Jasper and I had left them.

"Let's play" she said, jumping up and slipping a game in the consol. My eyes never left her perfect body as she moved so gracefully to the TV. Need for Speed came up on the screen, it was a game suited to our need, well, for speed. She came and sat on the couch again and I shuffled over slightly to be closer to her. I reached out and started to play with her hair. The game began but I didn't move.

"Emmett focus" she said, her eyes never leaving the screen. I sighed and picked up my controller, she was so much better than any stupid game. We sat in silence for a while, concentrating solely on the game in front of us. Well she focused solely on it, I more on how beautiful she looked and how it was killing me not touching her. I glanced over at her once more and without warning grabbed her and sat her on my lap. She acted like nothing had happened, which annoyed me, I was more important than a game to her wasn't I? I tried to get her attention but her beautiful eyes didn't leave the screen. Now that I was touching her again I tried to concentrate on the task she had given me; the game. But it was impossible; her hair tickled my chin and her arm brushed lightly against mine whenever she moved. She was driving me crazy. I couldn't focus on the game in the slightest so I lay my controller down and sat still, admiring her beauty. Her mouth was set in the thin line I knew so well. It meant she was deep in concentration.

She was the image of perfection, the light of my world and a goddess of beauty. She was everything. I leaned forward and started covering her neck in soft kisses. She ignored me so I let my kisses travel over her shoulder blade and start making their way down her back. She shuddered and I smiled against her skin, this was the reaction I was hoping for. But still she kept her eyes on the screen. _Why was she making this so difficult? _I started to nibble her neck, hoping to get a reaction. She tried to ignore it but eventually she turned around

She sighed, clearly exasperated "Emmett I'm trying to play…" I cut her off by kissing her. At first she tried to resist but I held her tightly against me, not letting her to escape, and finally she gave in and sank into me. I deepened the kiss; she was all I wanted in my life. I could live without everything but her. I moved my hands into her hair and she took the opportunity to jump away from me to the other end of the couch. I scowled, why was she doing this to me?

"Come back" I said. I started crawling towards her like a lion towards its prey. She moved back further until her back was pressed against the arm of the chair

"Why?" she asked innocently. Was she trying to make me crazy? She knew full well why. I crawled closer to her and she shrank lower into the seat and hugged her knees to her chest. I pounced on her

"Because I missed you" I told her between kisses. She seemed to accept my answer as she returned my kisses with the same passion and fire.

* * *

She lay silently in my arms, content in the comfortable silence that allowed us to think. My thoughts were on her, but I didn't feel the need for anything more than how we were now. I was always my happiest when I was with her, touching her, talking to her. She made this eternal life all the more worth living and in some ways I was glad that we had it. I got to spend eternity with her; my angel, my survival, my universe. A human life span was too short to spend with the goddess who now lay in my arms. She was _my_ goddess and I could live forever, so long as I was with her.

* * *

**A/N: Review**


End file.
